


Fall Drabbles

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, some alternate universe, some canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: A few fall related drabbles. Each chapter is a self contained snippet unrelated to the next. Some are AU some are canon.





	1. Leaves

Kakashi was lying panting on the ground. He had leaves down his shirt, in his pants and crushed in his hair. Iruka was sprawled next to him just within arm’s reach. They were both breathing heavily. The fight had been ruthless and ranged the length and width of the front yard. The neat piles of leaves were decimated, clumped and spread as a result of the carnage. They would have to start again but Kakashi couldn’t help but think it was worth it if only for the way Iruka had laughed and stole kisses before grinding leaves into Kakashi’s scalp.


	2. Frost

Frost had coated the outdoors and the wind had a sharp bite. Kakashi ran with Pakkun in the weak morning light. They covered their normal circuit and went inside with a little more enthusiasm than normal. Pakkun took off into the house to his favourite spot in front of the heater. Kakashi made his way into the kitchen. He found a still steaming cup of tea on the kitchen table and a tall glass of water. Kakashi stole into the bedroom to drop a kiss on the lover shaped lump in his bed and went to take a warm shower.


	3. Moon Viewing

Kakashi spread the blanket out on top of the Saidame’s head. The sky was clear and despite the chill, it was a perfect night for a moon viewing date. Kakashi settled on the blanket draping another over his legs. Iruka appeared a moment later with a container of dango in hand. He handed Kakashi the dango and arranged himself comfortably under the blanket. Iruka pressed in close along his side. Kakashi smiled when Iruka's head came to rest on his shoulder. He slipped an arm around Iruka’s waist while he nibbled on dango. The sat together under the full moon.


	4. Pumkin

“Does there really need to be pumpkin everything in the fall?” Kakashi mused. He was holding a container in his hands. The label declared it to be pumpkin chai. Kakashi popped open the lid to inspect the contents. It was indeed a chai masala blend with orange bits of dried squash in it. 

 

“It’s good.” Iruka defended. 

 

“But does there really need to be pumpkin tea too?” Kakashi whined. 

 

“Yes.” Iruka took the container and put it away with a huff. 

 

“Fine. If you like it, who am I to judge?” Kakashi’s response earned him a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Harvest

The harvest was always Kakashi's first thought when autumn came. His father had always taken him out to the fields to watch the crops being collected. Sakumo had confided in him that he liked watching farmers work. It reminded him that not all things came down to kill or be killed. That there were people who lived and worked simply to provide. People whose lives weren't built around violence and war. He reminded Kakashi that these were the people they protected. It was a comfort now to Kakashi when he thought of Sakumo and missed him, rather than resented him.


End file.
